epicafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Unleashed
Unleashed (Soltado) es el primer single del álbum de estudio Design Your Universe, cuarto álbum de estudio de la banda holandesa de metal sinfónico, Epica. Letra |-|Inglés= Declining, all color fading Defining, time coming for me Rescinding, my inspiration Receding consciousness Back in the day, I can recall that, My thoughts were unclouded and sage There was no black staining the walls of my memories Now there's a haze pushing me sideways And leaving me nothing to gain Taking me back, locking me cold in disparity Where was I meant to be? I feel I'm lost in a dream Long for the day I can be myself When I'm free When my sun has set Released my soul forever I'll have no regret To be free I'll exist again No more lost endeavors Nothing to contend When I'm free Color declines, all that defines me Is falling away, far behind Nothing to keep me with the time, the here and now Where am I meant to be? I feel I'm lost in a dream Yearning again only to be myself When I'm free When my sun has set Released my soul forever I'll have no regret To be free I'll exist again No more lost endeavors Nothing to contend When I'm free Time is just a concept And always the first thing to fade Agony and weakness Nothing we can never evade Years are cruel, they break us Bringing on decay and despair Awareness and perception Something we can never repair Cure me, free me, help me, see me No more worry, no more losing Save me, near me, help me, hear me No more heartache, no misery Cure me, free me, help me, see me No more worry, no agony Save me, near me, help me, hear me (We despair) No more heartache, no despairing '' ''Cure me, free me, help me, see me (No repair) No more worry, no repairing '' Time is just a concept And always the first thing to fade Agony and weakness Nothing we can ever evade Years are cruel they break us Bringing on decay and despair Awareness and perception Something we can never repair ''Freedom for me is all I'm really wanting, needing Give me power to break out I can't hold on for any longer My time has come to end it all No one to blame, fate's only random It's nothing we'll ever explain So it remains Where was I meant to be? I feel I'm lost in a dream Long for the day I can be myself Free When will I be unleashed? It's not the way it should be Yearning again only to be myself When I'm free Unleash my consciousness When I'm free When my sun has set Released my soul forever I'll have no regret To be free I'll exist again No more lost endeavors Nothing to contend When I'm free |-|Español= Decayendo, todos los colores palidecen Definiendo, el tiempo me viene a buscar Anulando mi inspiración Perdiendo la conciencia Aquellos días puedo acordarme que Mis pensamientos valían la pena y tenían sentido No había ningún negro Manchando las paredes de mis recuerdos Ahora hay una niebla que me empuja a un costado Y me deja sin nada que ganar Me lleva hacia atrás Encerrándome fría en desigualdad ¿Dónde es que debía estar? Me siento perdida en un sueño Anhelo el día en que pueda ser yo misma Cuando sea libre Cuando mi Sol se haya puesto Liberaré mi alma para siempre Sin arrepentimiento Ser libre Existiré de nuevo No más esfuerzos perdidos Nada que discutir Cuando sea libre El color se va perdiendo, todo lo que me define Está desapareciendo y quedando atrás Nada que me mantenga con el tiempo El aquí y ahora ¿Dónde es que debo estar? Me siento perdida en un sueño Añorando nuevamente sólo ser yo misma Cuando sea libre Cuando mi Sol se haya puesto Liberaré mi alma para siempre Sin arrepentimiento Ser libre Existiré de nuevo) No más esfuerzos perdidos Nada que discutir Cuando sea libre Cúrame, libérame, ayúdame, mírame No más preocupación, no más perder Sálvame, acércate a mí, ayúdame, escúchame No más pena, no más miseria Cúrame, libérame, ayúdame, mírame No más preocupación, no más agonía Sálvame, acércate a mí, ayúdame, escúchame (Nos desesperamos) No más pena, no desesperarse Cúrame, libérame, ayúdame, mírame (No tiene arreglo) No más preocupación, no tiene arreglo El tiempo es sólo un concepto Y siempre la primer cosa en desvanecerse Agonía y debilidad Algo que nunca podemos evadir Los años son crueles, nos quiebran Trayéndonos deterioro y desesperación Ser concientes de eso y percibirlo Algo que nunca podremos arreglar La libertad para mí Es todo lo que realmente quiero, necesito Dame el poder para escaparme Ya no puedo aguantar mucho tiempo más Ha llegado el momento de que termine con todo Nadie a quien culpar El destino es sólo azar Es algo que nunca vamos a explicar Y así seguirá siendo ¿Dónde es que debía estar? Me siento perdida en un sueño Anhelo el día en que pueda ser libre yo misma ¿Cuando me van a liberar? No es así como debería ser Añorando nuevamente sólo ser yo misma Libre, cuando mi Sol se haya puesto Liberaré mi alma para siempre Sin arrepentimiento Ser libre Existiré de nuevo No más esfuerzos perdidos Nada que discutir Cuando sea libre Videoclip La banda publicó el video vía MySpace, en el cual se aprecia por primera vez a todos los integrantes de la banda actuando en el. El video se filmó cerca de Berlín, Alemania. El video narra la historia de un hombre que, después de regresar a casa con su esposa, recibe un disparo en un robo. En ese acto el hombre muere, pero su alma queda atrapada en éste mundo por lo cual los miembros de la banda tratan de advertirle o avisarle que él ya tiene que dejar su vida terrenal y partir hacia "la luz", el videoclip concluye cuando es atrapado y, es llevado "al más allá". thumb|center|389 px Categoría:Canciones